Forever Team Leaders
by albertalburo567
Summary: Brody teams up with the past team leaders to defeat evil.


Brody, Sarah, Preston, Calvin, Hayley and Levi are having a good time at the mall until Tyler Navarro, the Dino Charge Red Ranger showed up.

Tyler said "Brody."

Brody said "Tyler what's going on?"

Tyler "You must come with me because there might be a Red Ranger Mission again."

Brody said "Guys you must stay here and protect Summer Cove."

Brody rides with Tyler to get to Harwood County. Brody and Tyler have arrived at Ernie's Brain freeze and met the team leaders of the past.

Brody said "Wow! Red Rangers we meet again."

The other Red Rangers said "Hello again Brody."

Ernie said "Hello Rangers."

Brody said "What mission is this?"

Tommy Oliver said "This is a team leader mission."

Andros said "TJ is also my Blue Ranger but he did not bring his Blue Ranger Morpher."

Brody said "Why?"

TJ said "Because I can only use the blue ranger morpher if I'm second-in-command. Actually I resigned myself as the Leader of the Turbo Rangers when Justin Stewart took over and he became the leader of the Turbo Rangers. Justin is unable to join this mission because his wife is giving birth to his second child just today. So Justin got the Red Turbo Morpher and gave it to me in order to join the Team Leaders. I only joined this mission for a temporary reason."

Jack Landors said "I decided to join the mission since Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd are not fit for this mission even though they became SPD Red Rangers and leaders, it's because they retired and I decided to come back. Syd was the last Red Ranger to retire so I decided to come back because Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. Sky is still the head of SPD."

Tommy said "I have resigned myself as the leader of the Team Leaders till I pass it to Troy after the Legendary Battle."

Brody said "Tommy, why are you wearing two colors and how about these two female power rangers wearing White and Pink?"

Tommy said "I am the leader of both teams Mighty Morphin and Zeo."

Delphine said "I'm Delphine the leader of the Alien Rangers."

Jen said "I'm Jen Collins the leader of the Time Force Rangers."

Brody said "Jen, Sarah told me about you. There are 2 girls and 16 boys."

Jayden said "Actually there are 17 boys."

Brody said "Who's the other one?"

Casey said "That would be our leader."

Brody said "Tommy?"

Tommy said "No."

Brody said "Troy?"

Carter said "Yes."

Members of the Leadership Team:

Tommy Oliver – Green/White MMPR and Red Zeo Ranger

Delphine – White Alien Ranger

TJ Johnson – Red Turbo Ranger (temporary only)

Justin Stewart – Blue Turbo Ranger (absent and unable to join)

Andros – Red Space Ranger

Leo Corbett – Red Galaxy Ranger

Carter Grayson – Red Lightspeed Ranger

Jen Scotts-Collins – Pink Time Force Ranger

Cole Evans – Red Wild Force Ranger

Shane Clarke – Ninja Storm Red Ranger

Conner McKnight – Dino Thunder Red Ranger

Jack Landors – SPD Red Ranger (came back after retirement)

Nick Russell – Red Mystic Ranger

Mack Hartford – Overdrive Red Ranger

Casey Rhodes – Jungle Fury Red Ranger

Scott Truman – RPM Red Ranger

Jayden Shiba – Red Samurai Ranger

Troy Burrows – Megaforce Red Ranger (Main Leader)

Tyler Navarro – Dino Charge Red Ranger

Brody Romero – Ninja Steel Red Ranger

Brody said "There are lots of Red Rangers as team leaders."

Jen said "Except my husband, Wes and Aurico."

Delphine said "They are the only two Red Rangers who aren't fit to be a leader."

Brody said "Why does Jason Lee Scott not one of the team leaders? He was a leader before."

Tommy said "Because I already took over his place as I am the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers today. He retired from his Ranger duty when he and Kimberly Hart had four children."

Brody said "Why didn't you call him to join us?"

Tommy said "Because Jason and his wife, Kimberly including their four children wanted to live in peace and never want to battle with the other rangers again. If I call Jason to join in Battle, he'll get stressed or maybe mad. That's why Jason or Kimberly cannot join in any battle because the Hart-Scott Family needed peace in their family lives."

Brody said "If something bad will happen to them, what will they do to protect their children?"

Tommy said "Jason and Kimberly will only not fight but in case of a monster emergency on their way they can only run away and hide. If a monster attacks Angel Grove, only Billy, Zack, TJ, Rocky, Adam, Carlos, Justin, Tanya or Cassie will protect Angel Grove."

Brody said "If I grow up and I will never retire from being a Ranger."

Conner McKnight said "Dr. Tommy Oliver is not only a Ranger but he is also my Science Teacher."

Brody said to Tommy "You were a teacher?"

Tommy said "Yes I am even today. Me and Katherine Hillard lived at the Reefside."

Ernie said "Troy is already here you guys."

Troy said "I would like to check all of your information. Stand up for those who are married."

Married People:

Tommy Oliver _spouse:_ Katherine Hillard (Pink Zeo Ranger)

TJ Johnson _spouse:_ Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo/Space Ranger)

Andros _spouse:_ Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger)

Leo Corbett _spouse:_ Karone (Pink Galaxy Ranger)

Carter Grayson _spouse:_ Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger)

Jen Scotts-Collins _spouse:_ Wes Collins (Red Time Force Ranger)

Cole Evans _spouse:_ Alyssa Enrile (Wild Force White Ranger)

Jack Landors _spouse:_ Ally Samuels

Nick Russell _spouse:_ Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger)

Mack Hartford _spouse:_ Rose Ortiz (Overdrive Pink Ranger)

Troy said "Everybody listen up. There is some kind of incident that we never know but someone witnessed it and it is an army attack. They aren't X-borgs that we fought last 2014 during the Legendary Battle. This might be the 2nd Legendary Battle."

Brody said "They could be Galvanax's army."

Troy said "No it's not."

Tyler said "Or maybe from a deceased villain Sledge."

Tommy said "Could be the Putties from Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd or even King Mondo's army."

TJ said "No but they could be from Divatox."

Andros said "No they're not. Even the army didn't come from my sister."

Leo said "They didn't because she's already my wife. They can't also be from Trakeena."

Carter said "Or Vypra."

Jen said "Ransik would never lead that kind of army."

Cole said "It might be and army from a long time ago where humans aren't born yet."

Troy said "I don't know but we're gonna find out."

The Alarm began "Warning! Prehistoric Army! Invasion!"

Tyler said "It could be from Sledge."

Troy said "Guys let's go!"

All said "Right!"

The Rangers have arrived on the scene.

Tyler said "They aren't from Sledge but those armies are from their evil deceased master."

Troy said "Let's take them down! The Unmorphed Way!"

Brody said "What?"

Tommy said "Troy's right."

Delphine said "It's our first battle."

TJ said "This is the only way to become a better team."

Brody said "When are we gonna morph?"

Andros said "We'll do it when Troy says it's time."

Brody said "What if we get beaten?"

Leo said "We shall never get beaten."

Carter said "The group of all Team Leaders is strong enough to fight."

Jen said "We can do it. Trust us."

Casey said "Alright Rangers Let's do it!"

Jayden said "For the Earth!"

Troy said "Wait for my signal."

The Army then charges towards them.

Troy said "Now!" Then the rangers fought the army in an unmorphed way.

Brody said "Guys! How are we gonna defeat them? They're too strong."

Tyler said "We can do it don't worry Brody."

The Team Leaders of the Ranger Groups kept on fighting and fighting until they won. But the Battle isn't over yet. The leader of the Army showed up.

Brody said "Who are those?"

Tyler said "That is an evil enemy of the Cavemen Rangers a long time ago during Pre-Historic Times."

Troy said "That's their leader and he's creating more army. I say we take him down!"

Tommy said "Well what are we waiting for?"

TJ said "Let's do this!"

Brody said "Is it time to morph?"

Troy said "Yes!"

Brody morph "It's Morphin Time! Power Star! Lock in! Ninja Spin! Ninja Steel Red Ranger!"

Tyler morph "It's Morphin Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Dino Charge Red Ranger!"

Delphine morph "It's Morphin Time! White Alien Ranger!"

Tommy morph "It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord! Mighty Morphin Green Ranger!"

Troy morph "It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce! Megaforce Red Ranger!"

Jayden morph "Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Samurai Red Ranger! Ready!"

TJ morph "Shift into Turbo! Red Turbo Ranger!"

Andros morph "Let's Rocket! Red Space Ranger!"

Leo morph "Go Galactic! Galaxy Red Ranger!"

Carter morph "Lightspeed Rescue! Red Lightspeed Ranger!"

Jen morph "Time for Time Force! Time Force Pink Ranger!"

Cole morph "Wild Access! Red Wildforce Ranger!"

Shane morph "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ninja Storm Red Ranger!"

Conner morph "Dino Thunder Power Up! Dino Thunder Red Ranger!"

Jack morph "SPD Emergency! SPD Red Ranger!"

Nick morph "Magical Source Mystic Force! Red Mystic Ranger!"

Mack morph "Overdrive Accelerate! Overdrive Red Ranger!"

Casey morph "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed! With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Scott morph "RPM! Get in Gear! RPM Red Ranger!"

Brody said "Ninja Steel Ranger Team Leader!"

Tyler said "Dino Charge Ranger Team Leader!"

Delphine said "Aquatar Ranger Team Leader!"

Tommy said "Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Team Leader!"

Troy said "Megaforce Ranger Team Leader!"

Jayden said "Samurai Ranger Team Leader!"

TJ said "Turbo Ranger Team Leader!"

Andros said "Space Ranger Team Leader!"

Leo said "Galaxy Team Leader!"

Carter said "Lightspeed Ranger Team Leader!"

Jen said "Time Force Ranger Team Leader!"

Cole said "Wild Force Ranger Team Leader!"

Shane said "Ninja Storm Ranger Team Leader!"

Conner said "Dino Thunder Ranger Team Leader!"

Jack said "SPD Ranger Team Leader!"

Nick said "Mystic Ranger Team Leader!"

Mack said "Overdrive Ranger Team Leader!"

Casey said "Jungle Fury Team Leader!"

Scott said "RPM Team Leader!"

All said "Power Ranger Team Leaders! Unite!"

Troy said "Alright Ranger! Let's finish them all!"

The Rangers began fighting and fighting in order to defeat the army.

Tommy said "Guy's I think I'll just morph into another kind of mode."

Troy said "Ok! But hurry!"

Tommy morph "Tigerzord! Mighty Morphin White Ranger!"

Tommy then fought as the White Ranger and also the others are also fighting.

Troy morphed "Megaforce Ultramode Ready!

Brody said "Wow! I never did like that in my entire life before!"

Tyler said "We can defeat them!"

Tommy morphed "Power Rangers Zeo! Zeo Ranger 5! Red Ranger!"

Tommy said "We can do it Rangers just don't give up!"

Troy said "Everyone! Use Battilizer Modes!"

All morphed "Battilizer Modes Ready!"

Jen said "We can do it now let's defeat them for good!"

Jack said "Right! Let's do this!"

The Rangers kept on fighting and fighting.

Casey said "Troy."

Troy said "What?"

Casey said "Try to use your Super Mode."

Troy morphed "Super Mega Mode! Super Megaforce Red Ranger!"

Troy said "All right guys let's take them down by using our strength!"

The Rangers used their might to take all of them down.

Troy uses a different kind of Legendary Ranger key "Legendary Ranger Mode! Squadron Red!" Troy then defeated a group of army.

Brody said "I thought you don't use Legendary Ranger Modes no more."

Troy said "These Ranger Modes are never seen in our universe before." And morphed "Legendary Ranger Mode! Blitz Red!" and another mode "Legendary Ranger Mode! Prism Red!" and another one "Supersonic mode Red!"

Troy said "Alright let's take their leader down!"

The leader of the army of evil soldiers grew bigger and spawns 30 giant soldiers.

The Rangers took off their helmets.

Brody said "Oh man! You guys would rather fight those things or run! Personally I would rather run away!"

Tommy said "No!"

Brody said "What?"

TJ said "We cannot run away in battle."

Troy said "All we need to do is call the Zords."

Leo said "Troy's right."

Carter said "That's our only way to defeat the giant soldiers and their leader."

Jen said "We rangers need to stay strong and keep fighting always no matter what happens."

Troy said "Guys let's call the Zords!"

A familiar male voice was heard "You guys do not need Zords!"

Brody said "Who said that?"

Tommy said "That voice is so familiar."

A female voice then spoke "Don't worry guys we'll help you in Battle!"

Troy and Tommy said "Jason!"

Jen and Delphine said "Kimberly!"

Brody said "Unbelievable!"

Jason and Kimberly drove their motor bikes.

Kimberly said "I need you all to gather here my husband has something to say."

The Team Leaders gathered up.

Jason said "I know that me and Kimberly are retired Rangers but you don't need Zords. Kimberly and I just came to help and watch you fight. Using Zords is very risky but its better fight fire with fire. All of you join hands together."

The team leaders then join hands.

Jason said "Power of Triforia! Make them Grow!"

The 20 rangers then grew bigger.

Jason said to Kimberly "I still have Trey's Powers."

Kimberly said "It's a replica. Right?"

Jason said "Yes it is. I think we should leave right now If they power down the will be in their normal size."

Jason and Kimberly left while the other Rangers defeated the Army.

Troy said "Ready Guys?"

All "Rangers Power Down!"

Brody said "We did it, thanks to the Mighty Morphin Red and Pink Married Couples."

Troy said "Alright Rangers If we're gonna go back home, let's teleport. Put your Right hand up in the air first and we'll disperse"

The Rangers then Teleported out of Harwood County and back at their own hometown. Brody landed in front of Hayley and Sarah.

Sarah gave Brody a kiss on the cheek and said "Brody how was the mission?"

Brody said "Awesome."

Hayley said "Why don't the two of you ride in my car and go to the mall."

Brody, Sarah and Hayley went to Summer Cove Mall and have another fun time.

 **THE END**


End file.
